


Training With the Family Gone Horribly Wrong

by LukaThorne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	

Kanashii is standing in the middle of an open field with her eyes closed when she feels someone come up behind her, and grab her shoulder.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Kanashii shouts as she grabs the hand, throwing them over her, and onto the ground. "Take that!" she says as she lets go. Akira starts laughing, soon joined by Kanashii herself.

 

"You know, you really have improved since we last trained together." Akira says as he gets to his feet, patting his butt to get the dirt off.

 

"I've been training like crazy over the last few months." Kanashii says with a bit of an embarrassed blush on her face that her brother had noticed.

 

"That's good. It means you actually care about what happens to you." Akira says, nodding his approval.

 

"Yeah well...." Kanashii says, looking a bit down. "That doesn't mean I have a chance against those demons." She says, shaking her head.

 

"With a little more training, maybe we can fix that." Akira says, putting a hand on her shoulder, and squeezing slightly.

 

"Maybe....maybe not." Kanashii says, looking at Akira with unsure eyes before looking off in the distance. "Every wonder what it's like out there?" She asks.

 

"What do you mean?" Akira asks, looking at her in confusion.

 

"I mean...out there....outside these walls." Kanashii says, motioning toward the wall that surrounds their small town.

 

"Not really. Why would I need to wonder?" Akira asks, looking at Kanashii with worried eyes.

 

"So you're never curious?" Kanashii asks, turning to look at Akira with surprise in her eyes. Akira turns to look at her.

 

"You want to run off, don't you?" Akira asks, looking at her with critical eyes.

 

"Very much...but I will not leave my home." Kanashii says with a reassuring look on her face.

 

"That's good.....because I don't know what father would think about his youngest daughter running off." Akira says, shaking his head at the thought.

 

"Yeah, I know. I am not willing to cause him any heartache. He doesn't deserve it." Kanashii says, looking at the ground. Akira puts a hand on Kanashii's head since she's about a foot shorter than he is.

 

"At least you care about the old man." Akira says with a smile.

 

"And I have a weird feeling that's what's going to be my downfall." Kanashii says, looking at the ground with a sad look. Akira takes his hand off Kanashii's head, and turns her to look at him.

 

"Don't talk like that." Akira commands, looking at her with horrified eyes. "Caring is NOT a weakness!" Akira says.

 

"I know....it's just..." Kanashii says, looking up at her brother. He sees tears falling down her face. "I'm just so...afraid.." Kanashii whispers.

 

"You're not having nightmares again, are you?" Akira asks, looking at her with uncertain eyes.

 

"Yes, I am." Kanashii says, lowering her head in shame.

 

"What about?" Akira asks, looking at her with worried eyes.

 

"I....I don't want to talk about it..." Kanashii says, looking away from her brother.

 

"Tell me!" Akira commands.

 

"Okay." Kanashii says, sighing. Akira lets go of her, and she sits down. He sits down next to her, and listens as she tells him about her dreams.

 

"I see..." Akira says after Kanashii had told him everything about the dream.

 

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it means..." Kanashii says, her eyebrows furrowing.

 

"All you can do is watch your back at all times." Akira says, laying a hand on Kanashii's shoulder with care.

 

"Yeah, but who knows when it'll happen!" Kanashii says, close to hysterics.

 

"That's one thing that we'll have to wait and find out." Akira says, turning away from Kanashii, and grabbing something out of his bag. Before he could do anything, she anticipates it, and grabs the sword. She takes a step back, and points the sword at Akira. "Great job!" He says, a grin on his face.

 

"Why do you have my sword with you?" Kanashii demands, glaring at her brother as she lowers the sword.

 

"I thought you might want it. After all, father sent it to the temple. I went to get it back." Akira says with a shrug.

 

"Thanks." Kanashii says as she jumps next to Akira, pulling the sword to a fighting position as she spins around to face the direction someone had jumped to the ground in. "Who are you?" Kanashii demands, looking at the stranger.

 

"I have come to get you." The stranger says in a sure voice.

 

"Well, you might as well leave. I'm not going to join Lord Ashio." Kanashii says, shaking her head.

 

"How do you-" The stranger begins.

 

_*This is my chance!*_ Kanashii mentally says as she sees the stranger drop his guard. She raises her sword, and runs at the stranger. He jumps out of the way at the last second. Kanashii quickly turns around and goes completely still when she sees the stranger holding her mother, who had come out to see what all the commotion was about. The stranger puts a knife to her mother's neck, and looks at Kanashii.

 

"Are you sure you won't?" The stranger demands, looking at Kanashii with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Please let her go." Kanashii says, lowering her sword.

 

"And why would I do that?" The stranger questions, looking at Kanashii with a quizzical look. Kanashii goes down on one knee.

 

"NO! KANASHII!!" Kanashii mother shouts, reaching toward her daughter, only to have the stranger pulls her back.

 

"But mother! If I don't he'll-" Kanashii begins, but her mother cuts her off.

 

"Don't worry about me.....you need to stay here." Their mother says as she gives Kanashii a stern look.

 

"But..." Kanashii mutters, looking at her mother with sorrow.

 

"No buts!" Kanashii's mother commands, looking at her daughter with resigned eyes. The stranger smiles.

 

"Fine then. I'll jus-" The stranger begins, but stops when an arm suddenly grabs him before pulling the knife out of his hand.

 

"What the-" The stranger begins, turning to look at whoever had just done that, only to see a very tall, very angry man standing behind him with his knife in hand.

 

"Father! Akira! Look out!" Kanashii shouts before she feels someone grab her from behind. She watches as her father, brother and mother are knocked out. "NO!!" Kanashii shouts as tears begins to fall down her face. The stranger walks up to her unconscious family. She tries to get out of the other man's grip, but fails miserably. "No! Please STOP!" Kanashii pleads, looking at the man with close to hysterical eyes. The man turns to look at her.

 

"Have you changed your mind?" The man asks, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

 

"I have." Kanashii lowers her head in surrender. "I shall go with you. Just please, do not harm them." She says, looking at her family laying on the ground. The stranger smiles as he walks toward her.

 

"Good to know you've changed your mind." The stranger says before turning to look at the other man. "Take her away." He commands, motioning with his hand for her to be taken away. The other guy nods, and leads her in the opposite direction.

 

_*I should have known I couldn't avoid this.*_ Kanashii says as she gets lead away from everything she has ever held dear to her.

 

A while later, Kanashii is standing in front of Lord Ashio with the guy that had kidnapped her standing next to her. She goes down on one knee, and bows her head to Lord Ashio.

 

"Lord Ashio." Kanashii says in a respectful voice.

 

"So, Kanashii." Lord Ashio begins, sitting forward in his chair. Kanashii lifts her head a little bit. "Have you reconsidered my offer?" He questions, looking at her with a grin on his face that clearly says he knows the answer.

 

"Yes." Kanashii says in a sure voice.

 

"Answer." Lord Ashio commands, sitting even further up in his chair.

 

"I shall marry you." Kanashii says in a choked voice. Lord Ashio smiles as he gets off his chair, and walks up to Kanashii, who stands up. She smiles and cocks her head to the side when he wraps his arm around her waist.

 

_*Please forgive me, Father. I have failed you!!*_ Kanashii mentally shouts as she leans against him.


End file.
